Beauty and The Dragon
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Seorang gadis yang dengan tulus hati tinggal dengan seekor naga. FANFICTION EVENT: FOLKTALE MONTH!


Suatu hari, hiduplah seorang pria paruh baya yang bekerja sebagai ilmuwan. Namanya tidak terlalu dikenal, namun dia selalu berupaya untuk mengibarkan kesuksesan di segala tempat. Banyak barang yang telah ditemukannya—dan di antaranya sedang tren, namun tidak sedikit penelitiannya yang berujung gagal.

Dia bernama Jude Heartfilia.

Hidup sebagai seorang duda satu anak, bukanlah hal yang mudah. Apalagi dia tidak jarang pergi keluar kota untuk mempresentasikan hasil penemuannya. Sekelebat perasaan khawatir menghalau, namun apa dikata—merubah takdir tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan.

Untungnya, anak semata wayangnya—Lucy heartfilia, adalah gadis yang sangat pengertian. Dia mengerti bagaimana kerja keras ayahnya yang pulang pergi, dan terkadang seperti Bang Toyib yang jarang pulang. Bedanya Lucy tidak memanggil-manggil nama ayahnya dengan _alay_ seperti anaknya Bang Toyib.

Keseharian Lucy selain di rumah adalah pergi menuju perpustakaan desa. Ya, dia suka sekali membaca buku—dan semua hal baru yang dia _kepo_-kan. Dia juga terkenal ramah, ceria, suka membantu dan tidak banyak mengeluh. Sifatnya sangat dikagumi para penduduk desa, dan mampu memikat para pemuda termasuk Sting—seorang konglome(la)rat.

Berkali-kali Sting memodusi Lucy. Di perpustakaan, di rumah Lucy ketika Jude sedang berkelana, di depan para pemuda—agar mereka iri, dan lainnya. Lucy tahu Sting suka padanya, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk tidak meresponnya.

Ya, semua yang dijalani seorang Lucy Heartfilia dan ayahnya sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sampai suatu ketika Jude menghilang tanpa kabar.

* * *

**BEAUTY AND THE DRAGON**

**This story is dedicated for FanFiction Event: Folktale Month**

**Costumized from French's tale, BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Story © Day-chan**

**AU, DLDR!**

* * *

Lucy menghela napas panjang. Rambut pirangnya yang berkibar terkena angin menjadi berantakan tidak terurus. Mata karamelnya mulai lelah dan tubuhnya lunglai—gejala normal ketika tubuh mulai lapar. Untung Lucy membawa _Snickers_.

"Happy, kau yakin ini jalan yang benar? Tidak ada siapapun di sini," desah Lucy pegal.

Happy meringkik pelan. Sebenarnya kuda berwarna hitam tersebut juga mulai lelah dan lapar. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak membawa _Snickers_ bersamanya.

"Ayah bodoh, bagaimana bisa dia menghilang dan hanya Happy yang kembali ke rumah?!" umpat Lucy.

Lagi-lagi Happy membalasnya dengan ringkikan pelan. Happy sudah pasti tahu bagaimana kejadiannya kenapa Jude bisa hilang, namun Lucy masih waras untuk tidak mendengarkan suara ringkikan kuda selama beberapa jam tanpa mengetahui apa artinya.

Yang bisa dilakukan Happy adalah kembali pulang, membiarkan Lucy panik—karena tidak ada lagi seorang Jude yang menunggangi punggungnya, dan mencari Jude bersama Lucy. Sekarang mereka berada di tahap ketiga—mencari Jude.

Beberapa jam berpetualang menuju ke barat untuk mencari kitab suci, … salah skrip.

Beberapa jam berpetualang menuju tempat di mana ayahnya mungkin berada, Lucy berakhir pada sebuah kastil.

Kastilnya besar. Besar _bingits*_.

Kastil itu tampak megah tapi terlihat tua. Walaupun begitu, sepertinya terlihat cukup terawat—dengan tidak hadirnya semak belukar yang biasanya menghiasi kastil seperti ini. Ataupun hewan-hewan liar yang seenak jidatnya keluar masuk kastil sebagai rumah mereka.

Lucy mengernyit heran, apakah ayahnya benar-benar ada di sini? _Well_, dia dan Happy sudah berkeliling mencari ke sana-sini, namun tidak ada. Orang-orang juga tidak tahu menahu.

Yah, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba _kan_?

Dengan perasaan ragu Lucy masuk ke dalam kastil itu. Satu hal yang dia dapatkan: sepi, hanya suara jangkrik kawin yang menghiasi suasana. Gadis _blondie_ itu terus masuk ke dalam kastil tersebut, berusaha mencari sang tuan rumah yang merawat tempat tinggalnya dengan baik ini.

"Ada orang?" tanya Lucy—entah pada siapa.

"Hmmm …" tiba-tiba terdengar suara geraman yang aneh. Seperti seorang monster.

Lucy bergidik ngeri tatkala mendengar suara tersebut. "Eh? Ada monster?!"

Kemudian Lucy merasakan hawa makhluk lain di belakangnya. Segeralah dia menoleh dan mendapati sosok tinggi besar sedang menatapnya.

Dan faktanya adalah: sosok itu bukan orang.

Tapi seekor naga.

Naga itu besar. Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan naga-naga di legenda ataupu saluran TV Indosiar, sosok ini termasuk kecil. Ya, dengan tinggi hanya satu meter, berdiri dengan dua kaki dan sayap yang membentang membuatnya seperti seekor naga anak-anak.

"A … a … a …" Lucy sempat _shock_ dengan keadaan seekor naga berkulit merah darah memandanginya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Anu mas naga, boleh tanya?" tanya Lucy setelah sekian lama jeda.

"…" Sang naga terdiam sejenak. "Boleh, silakan."

Lucy terkesiap dengan jawaban dari sosok di depannya. Naga ini bisa bahasa manusia?! Bukannya takut, Lucy malah berbinar-binar—menganggap ini pengetahuan baru. Rasa takutnya hilang seketika.

Sang naga terlihat bingung dengan mata Lucy yang berkaca-kaca—seakan melihat sebuah harta karun. Namun setelah beberapa saat, Lucy berdehem kecil dan kembali ke pertanyaan awalnya.

"Apakah ada laki-laki paruh baya berambut pirang melewati kastil ini? Atau mungkin mas naga pernah lihat?"

"… apakah dia mempunyai tas ransel cokelat butut?"

"Ya, benar! Dan isinya cuma _Snickers_—karena itu tas camilan ayah."

"Oh, kalau yang kau maksudkan itu, dia memang ada di sini. Beberapa jam yang lalu dia tiba-tiba berada di meja makanku. Karena aku lapar—dan dia telah menghabiskan semua makananku, aku menjadi murka."

"Kemudian aku memasukkannya di sebuah ruangan dan menguncinya. Tapi tidak kusangka ada yang berani menyelamatkannya," ujar naga.

"Syukurlah! Ternyata tidak sia-sia aku mencarinya!" kata Lucy bersyukur. "Kenapa tidak ada yang berani? Apakah karena kau adalah seekor naga?"

"Ya sudah jelas. Naga sepertiku pasti ditakuti semua orang," ucap naga itu dengan sedih dan pasrah.

Lucy menepuk tangan naga yang berpuluh kali lipat lebih besar dari tangannya. Dia mendongak ke atas—guna melihat mata naga yang terpaut satu meter dari mata cokelatnya. Dengan senyum hangat Lucy menawarkan dirinya dengan ramah.

"Bagaimana kalau begini. Kau lepaskan ayahku, dan kau dapatkan aku. Aku akan hidup denganmu di kastil ini," ucap Lucy ramah—dan masih dengan tatapan berbinarnya.

"…" Sang naga tampak kaget dengan penawaran yang dikatakan oleh Lucy. Demi ayahnya, dia tidak keberatan tinggal bersama hewan buas seperti naga ini?

"Tapi dengan satu syarat!" ucap Lucy mengacungkan jari tengahnya—yang beberapa detik kemudian dia ganti dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Apa itu?" tanya naga penasaran.

"Kau … harus mau aku teliti!"

"Eeh?!"

Lucy berniat untuk meneliti sang naga secara saksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Djakarta, … salah skrip.

Lucy berniat untuk meneliti sang naga secara saksama dan kontinu. Tidak dipungkiri rasa penasarannya terhadap naga yang bisa bicara dan mempunyai martabat ini. Dengan ganti ayahnya yang keluar bebas, sepertinya tidak masalah bagi Lucy untuk tinggal di kastil ini sementara waktu.

Sementara di lain sisi, sang naga terharu dengan tindakan heroik Lucy.

-x-

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang mengibaskan rambutnya tidak percaya.

"Paman, apa maksudmu? Tidak ada yang namanya naga. Itu hewan legenda!" protes Sting geleng-geleng kepala.

Jude menyangkalnya. "Tapi yang aku lihat itu nyata! Dan sekarang anakku Lucy—yang sedang kau cari itu tinggal di sana bersama naga itu. Sudah tiga bulan dia di sana, dan tampaknya dia bahagia."

"Karena dia membebaskanmu, si naga itu meminta anakmu, begitu kan ceritanya?! Apa kau pikir aku mau percaya dengan cerita takhayul seperti itu?"

"_Believe it or not_!"

"Itu acara TV," ucap Sting _sweatdrop_. "Tapi aku memilih untuk tidak percaya. Mungkin saja Lucy diculik seseorang sehingga kau gila, paman. Ayo kuantar ke rumah sakit jiwa!"

Jude ikut _sweatdrop_. "Aku masih waras! Aku benar-benar melihat naga itu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Walaupun tidak sebesar yang kubayangkan, tapi itu tetaplah seekor naga!"

Sting memeluk Jude. "Ayah, aku tahu perasaanmu. Mari kuantar ke rumah sakit dan akan kuusahakan mencari Lucy."

"Oi oi oi! Sudah kubilang aku masih waras! Dan jangan memanggilku ayah!" pekik Jude dalam pelukan hangat Sting.

Jude berusaha melepaskan _bearhug_ dari Sting. Setelah beberapa saat bergulat ala _pro wrestling_, akhirnya pria paruh baya itu lepas dari Sting. Dia kemudian menuju ke kamarnya dan kembali dengan sebuah cermin.

"Ini buktinya. Biasanya aku berkomunikasi dengan Lucy lewat cermin ajaib ini. Lucy, Lucy?"

Cermin ajaib itu sesaat kemudian menampakkan sosok pirang yang sedang menulis sesuatu. Di depannya ada naga yang duduk diam dan menurut. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap lurus dan tidak bisa diartikan.

"Jadi, keseharianmu makan apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Uhm, seperti biasa. Nasi, lauk pauk," jawab naga itu datar. Sesaat kemudian dia mendengar sesuatu, dia menoleh ke arah cermin ajaib yang dia pajang di sudut ruangan. Jangan ragukan kesensitifan telinga Naga, kawan.

"Oh, ayahmu ingin bicara denganmu," ucap naga itu lega. Ya, dia lega karena dia bisa setidaknya beristirahat dari pertanyaan aneh yang sedari tadi Lucy lontarkan.

Lucy bangkit berdiri dan mengambil cermin ajaib itu. Dengan senang dan ceria dia menyapa ayahnya seperti biasa, dan tambahan Sting yang berdiri di belakang ayahnya.

"Sting menganggapku gila karena menganggap naga itu ada. Sekarang kau lihat sendiri, Sting!" ucap Jude.

Sting membelalakkan matanya. Seekor naga buas berwajah datar sedang balas menatapnya di balik punggung Lucy. Mata _onyx_ saling beradu, terjadi sebuah _crash_ sesaat—seperti perang dingin.

Sesaat Sting berpikir. Kalau benar cerita Jude itu benar—bahwa Lucy tinggal di kastil bersama naga sialan itu, berarti dia tidak bisa meminang Lucy! Padahal tujuan sebenarnya dari Sting adalah melamar Lucy dan menjadikannya istrinya. Kalau ada naga itu, sepertinya akan repot.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sting mencekik Jude yang sedang lengah dari belakang.

"Lucy! Aku mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku!" tuntut Sting dengan seringaian jahat. "Kalau kau menerimaku, aku akan lepas ayahmu. Tapi kalau kau menolak, aku akan menganggap ayahmu gila dan akan kumasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa!"

Lucy terkesiap.

"A-apa? Tidak! Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu!" tolak Lucy mentah-mentah. "Dan tolong lepaskan ayahku! Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini!"

Alis Sting berkedut. "Oh, jadi itu pilihanmu?"Sting berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melepaskan Jude.

"Aku akan menuju tempatmu, Lucy! Aku akan membunuh naga brengsek itu dan menikahimu. Tunggu saja!" teriak Sting dengan gagahnya.

Lucy membanting cermin ajaib itu spontan. Sadar apa yang dilakukannya, dia meminta maaf pada naga dan membersihkan pecahannya. Dalam diam Lucy terisak—memikirkan hal buruk yang akan terjadi jika dia salah langkah.

"Hei, hei, Luce, sudah tidak apa," ucap naga itu menenangkan. Tangan besarnya menampik pelan tangan halus Lucy.

"Aku takut, naga. Bagaimana ini?" desah Lucy khawatir.

"… kalau kau memang tidak ingin ayahmu kenapa-kenapa, menikah saja dengan pria tadi. Dia sepertinya cukup termashyur dan tampan, kan?"

Lucy mendongak. Dia memandang naga itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Kemudian dia menunduk kembali.

"… tidak mau. Cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan."

Selama akhir-akhir ini, Lucy yang berpikir sang naga itu adalah makhluk yang mengerikan, ternyata salah besar. Naga itu malah berperilaku baik, lucu dan menggemaskan. Walaupun terkadang menyebalkan, namun Lucy merasa bahagia tinggal di kastil tua ini. Jika biasanya dia di rumah kesepian tanpa Jude, kini tidak lagi.

Di lain sisi Jude pun sebenarnya tidak punya pilihan untuk Lucy. Berat hati Jude, namun apa dikata. Lambat laun ketika melihat ekspresi anaknya terlihat bahagia, Jude sedikit lega pada akhirnya.

Sedangkan Sting, pemuda yang masih saja setia _ngebet_ pada Lucy, bingung alang kepalang mencari Lucy berada. Selama tiga bulan dia tidak bertemu Lucy. Mau bertanya kepada Jude, nyatanya pria itu sedang pergi jauh. Hasilnya, tiap hari Sting menunggu di depan rumah Lucy menunggu kedatangan dari dua orang tersebut.

Lucy mendongak kembali. "Dan kali ini Sting akan berurusan denganmu gara-gara aku. Maafkan aku, sungguh."

"Tidak apa, Luce." Naga itu mengelus pipi Lucy pelan. Lucy tersenyum menanggapinya—sudah biasa jika naga memperlakukannya istimewa seperti ini. Sungguh, Lucy lebih memilih untuk tinggal di sini daripada dengan Sting.

"Ehm, naga, kukumu nyangkut di rambutku," keluh Lucy beberapa saat kemudian.

Sang naga tampak panik. "Apa?! Sial! Kenapa ini selalu terjadi?!" jerit naga itu kesal.

"Kyaaa! Naga bodoh! Kenapa kau tarik-tarik seperti itu! Rambutku rontok!" pekik Lucy tertahan. Mereka masih berusaha bergulat antara tangan, kuku dan rambut pirang Lucy.

-x-

Bermodalkan petunjuk dari Jude—yang tentu saja dalam kondisi diancam Sting, sampailah Sting pada kastil tua yang terawat tersebut. Tiga hari setelah dia meluncurkan peringatan pada hewan buas tersebut, akhirnya pada malam ini Sting akan menunjukkan kejantanannya.

Dengan jiwa barbar Sting memasuki gerbangnya yang tidak dikunci. Masuk ke dalam halamannya yang luas, pria bersurai pirang tersebut meneriakkan nama Lucy Eucliffe dengan lantang. Tak lupa dengan menghina-hina sang naga yang dianggap mencuci otak calon istrinya.

"KELUAR KAU, NAGA BUSUK! AKU TIDAK TAKUT PADAMU!"

Sang naga yang dipanggil-panggil itu keluar pada akhirnya. Telinga sensitifnya gatal karena suara berisik Sting yang menyebalkan.

Sting langsung mengacungkan pedang, bersiap untuk bertarung. Naga itu tidak merespon banyak, karena sedari awal dia sudah tahu apa tujuannya kemari.

Terjadilah pertarungan sengit selama beberapa waktu. Sting tidak merasa dehidrasi atau apa karena dia telah meminum _Pocari Sweat_. Sedangkan naga yang notabene hewan kuat sudah jelas tidak merasa lelah sedikitpun. Mereka berdua saling serang, namun tidak ada satupun yang mampu menancapkan pedang ataupun kuku ke masing-masing pihak.

Lucy yang sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan kastil, mulai terganggu dengan hawa ramai yang menyelimuti. Gadis pirang itu merasa aneh, jarang-jarang kastil ini ada suara seramai itu.

"Ha-hantu?!" ucap Lucy ketakutan. Dia segera keluar perpustakaan, menuju ke dapur guna mengambil panci. Setelah itu dia keluar kastil dan mencari arah suara ramai tersebut. Biasanya jam segini sang naga sudah tidur, jadi dia tidak mau membangunkannya.

Setelah beberapa saat mengitari halaman yang sebelas dua belas dengan Istana Merdeka Bogor, Lucy akhirnya menemukan asal suara itu. Ternyata itu adalah suara naga dan Sting bertarung.

Lucy terlihat kaget sebelum dia memutuskan untuk berlari mendekati mereka—dan menghentikan pertarungannya. Ternyata Sting benar-benar memegang janjinya dan bersungguh-sungguh.

Sting yang melihat Lucy langsung berlari ke arah Lucy dengan _sound effect_ lagu India. Lucy merasa jijik sehingga ketika mereka sudah dekat Lucy melemparkan panci yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

Sedangkan naga? _Sweatdrop_.

"Hentikan, kalian berdua! Ini tidak ada gunanya!" teriak Lucy.

"Kau pasti dicuci otak sama monster ini. Ayo! Pulang dan menikahlah denganku!" pinta Sting menggebu-gebu. Tangannya menarik Lucy paksa—yang dihalau oleh Lucy sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padamu!"

Sting berhenti menarik tangan Lucy. "Lalu? Apa kau mau jadi perawan tua di kastil ini selamanya?!" bentak pria pirang itu marah.

Lucy membelalakkan matanya.

Mata karamel itu menatap lurus Sting. Ya, pemuda di depannya ini bersungguh-sungguh terhadapnya. Sudah lama Sting mengejar-ngejar Lucy, namun Lucy tidak kunjung mempuyai perasaan yang sama. Dan semua orang tahu, cinta yang dipaksakan itu tidak akan berbuah baik.

Sekarang dia punya seekor naga yang bisa diajaknya bermain, berdiskusi bahkan bercanda. Penghilang rasa kesepian—tepatnya. Lucy bisa terbuka bahkan hanya dalam waktu beberapa bulan ini saja. Dan Lucy sudah merasa cukup.

Lucy sayang pada sang naga.

"Aku tidak keberatan hidup sebagai perawan tua di kastil ini. Selama aku dapat hidup dengan bahagia bersama yang kusayangi, aku tidak apa-apa!" jerit Lucy.

Sang naga kaget. "Eh!? Kau …?!"

Sting melongo.

"_Plis deh_. Aku itu ganteng, tajir, dermawan, suka menabung dan ringan tangan! Dan kau lebih memilih seekor naga brutal brengsek ini daripada aku?!"

"_MASBULOH**_?!" teriak Lucy heboh.

Sang naga kembali _sweatdrop_. Sting semakin melongo.

Tersadar dari lamunannya yang _absurd_, Sting kembali mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah naga. "Aku tidak peduli! Apapun itu, aku akan terus mencoba untuk merebutmu!"

Dengan gerakan cepat Sting menebas tangan naga tersebut. Karena gerakannya terlalu cepat, sang naga tidak bisa menghalaunya dengan baik. Alhasil, tangan naga tersebut mengeluarkan darah segar yang sewarna dengan kulitnya.

"Sting! Hentikan!" Lucy histeris—namun tidak dihiraukan Sting.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak naga menggelegar. Sting akhirnya berhenti karena mata _onyx_ naga itu tampak bersungguh-sungguh.

Setelah beberapa saat _moment of silence_, sang naga mendorong punggung Lucy pelan. Lucy merasa bingung, mata karamelnya memandang naga itu dengan aneh sebelum dia sadar maksudnya apa.

"Dia benar, Luce. Kau tidak bisa hidup dengan … seekor naga. Gadis cantik sepertimu akan sayang kalau menjadi perawan tua."

Lucy berlinang air mata. Dia berbalik dan menggenggam tangan naga itu dengan kedua tangannya. Meremasnya lembut, dan menciumnya.

"Ini pilihanku. Aku mau tinggal di sini."

"…"

"Aku menyukaimu, _baka_!" seru Lucy menangis.

Mata _onyx_ itu melebar. Tanpa diduga, naga itu tersenyum bahagia.

Dan, keajaiban pun terjadi.

Naga itu bersinar terang selama beberapa saat, membuat Lucy mendongak dan melepaskan tangannya sementara. Cahaya itu semakin terang, terang dan terang. Perlahan tapi pasti, cahaya itu memudar seirin berjalannya waktu—dan menampakkan sosok asing di depan Lucy.

Sosok itu bukan naga lagi, tapi manusia.

Seorang pria berpakaian ksatria bersurai _pink_ salmon. Tubuh tegapnya terpaut beberapa puluh senti dengan Lucy—yang membuat Lucy tetap mendongak melihatnya. Hanya satu yang tidak berubah, mata _onyx_ tajamnya yang masih melekat.

"Lucy." Sosok itu memanggil Lucy dengan suara _baritone_ yang seksi.

"…" Lucy masih terperangah dengan keajaiban yang baru saja disaksikannya. Seekor naga berubah menjadi seorang pria tampan?

Pria itu tertawa kecil sebelum menggenggam tangan Lucy lembut.

"Aku adalah jelmaan. Aku sebenarnya seorang pangeran dari sebuah kerajaan, namun dikutuk oleh penyihir dan dibuang di kastil ini. Hanya seorang gadis yang menyukaiku secara tulus yang bisa mematahkan sihir itu."

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakan keadaanku yang sebenarnya—bahwa aku seorang pangeran. Karena ketika aku akan mengatakannya, suaraku tidak kunjung keluar."

"Sudah beberapa tahun aku hidup seperti ini. Dalam depresi dan ketakutan. Tapi kau datang memberi harapan," ujar sang naga—jelmaan naga tersebut.

"…" Lucy menatap _onyx_ itu dengan _intens_. "Pantas saja keseharianmu sangat mirip dengan manusia."

Pria muda itu hanya melebarkan cengiran.

Beberapa saat hening menyelimuti. Pria itu tampak terbatuk kecil sebelum mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Lucy.

"Semacam hal yang aneh ketika kita sudah akrab tapi kau sama sekali tidak mengetahui namaku. Dan semacam hal yang aneh pula ketika … sesaat setelah aku memperkenalkan diriku, aku …"

"… eh?" Lucy membulatkan mata cokelatnya tatkala dia berlutut dan mencium tangan Lucy.

"Namaku Natsu Dragneel. Kuharap kau suka nama belakangku, karena sebentar lagi nama itu akan tersemat padamu."

"…"

Lucy menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang lain.

Ketika Natsu bangkit berdiri, Lucy segera menghambur ke pelukan pemuda gagah tersebut. Perasaan kaget bercampur bahagia mendominasi kedua insan itu. Tidak dipungkiri, air mata yang sempat terlinang kini meluncur kembali sebagai tanda kebahagiaan.

Di bawah malam yang berhiaskan manik-manik bintang, Natsu mencium Lucy dengan mesra.

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**Omake**_

Di sebuah rumah yang megah, terlihat sosok pirang yang bermuka kusut. Matanya hitam—tanda tidak tidur selama beberapa hari. Pipinya tampak tirus, badannya kurus. Sinar matanya meredup, tidak seperti yang dulu-dulu.

Setelah lamaranmu ditolak mentah-mentah, dan kemudian melihat gebetanmu itu dilamar orang lain dan dia dengan langsung menerimanya, apa yang kau rasakan?

Galau.

Ya, seperti sosok satu ini—Sting Eucliffe.

Momen ketika Natsu melamar Lucy, Sting sudah angkat kaki dari kastil itu. Berlari sekencang-kencangnya, seakan takut apa reaksi dari Lucy—yang sudah jelas bisa ditebak dari ekspresinya.

Yang dilakukan Sting hanyalah memandang angkasa dengan tatapan kosong tiap hari. Tidak peduli siang atau malam, panas atau banjir, badai salju atau badai petir. Mulutnya menganga setiap waktu. Bahkan lalat pun sudah enggan mengitari makhluk menyedihkan tersebut.

"Kayaknya aku harus jadi naga dulu _deh_."

* * *

_[CATATAN]_

_*__: bahasa alay dari banget._

_**__: kepanjangan dari MASalah BUat LOH?!_

_[A/N]_

Hey hoo! Apa kabar kalian semua?

Author kembali dengan cerita absurd. Kali ini membawa fanfic AU yang kedongeng-dongengan, hehehe. Karena ini merupakan suatu event/challenge di mana kita menceritakan sebuah dongeng atau cerita rakyat dengan cara kita sendiri di dalam fanfiksi!

AND I CAN'T HELP BUT ADDING HUMOR PARODY, FORGIVE MEEEHHH Orz

Btw author mau ulangan kenaikan kelas nih minggu depan, doakan yang terbaik ya! Nanti setelah ulangan baru lanjutin fanfic yang terlantar XD /batukdarah

Terima kasih telah membaca!

**Hargai kerja keras **_**Author**_** dengan review!**


End file.
